1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel chain link, chain made therefrom, and a method of chain manufacture. The link is particularly useful for the manufacture of jewelry chain, formed, for example into ornamental necklaces, bracelets, belts, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry chains serve principally a decorative purpose, and are used in a variety of ways. For example, jewelry chains may be used for necklaces, bracelets, belts, etc. Typically, chains consist of a series of links looped together to form the chain.
Various jewelry chains comprising plural loop-type links and methods of assembly have been proposed in the past. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,017 Stark provides a chain loop element comprising a wire ring crimped together to form a teardrop shape. One end of the teardrop shape has a loop, and the other end has two parallel wires. Plural links are joined together by passing the two parallel wires of one link through the loop portion of an adjacent link. An ornament, such as a bead, etc. is attached to the end of two parallel wires passed through the adjacent link, so as to secure the links together. Such links, and chains manufactured therefrom, are somewhat undesirable, since the ornaments used for securing the links together protrude from the chain and may tend to catch clothing, etc. of the user and/or others. In the event that the ornaments used comprise precious or semiprecious stones, their protrusion from the chain tends to expose them to undesirable abuse, possibly causing their loss. Additionally, due to the round nature of both the teardrop loop and the two parallel wires passing therethrough from the adjacent link, there is no way to adjust the bend and stretch characteristics of the chain to suit various uses. Furthermore, the crimping, or other means used to form the teardrop shape from the wire ring, is somewhat unattractive, and merely provides the operating function needed for completing the chain links.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new link and chain made therefrom that allows adjustment of the bend and stretch characteristics of the chain so as to suit various uses, and which takes not only the functional characteristics of the chain into consideration, but is enhances the aesthetic qualities of the chain.